The Masters
by awilley
Summary: About a Kid starting his Pokemon Journey


This story was written by my brother  
  
It was that time again. That time of the year when professor oak handed out a pokemon to three new trainers and sent them on their way. And this year was my turn. I knew the other two trainers. Avari Noldor, and Passim Gorthaur. We had known each other all our lives, and used to all be real good friends, but then Passim started getting cocky and competitive, Avari got excitable and pestery, and I got quiet and withdrawn. In the end we just couldn't stand each other any more. We went our separate ways, and hadn't really had much contact since. But now we'd been thrown back into the mix together as trainers. Oak told us to meet at his lab to receive our first pokemon. We met there around 8:30. Oak's grandson Gary and his little friend ash were playing pokemon cards outside the lab. They wouldn't be trainers for another 5 ears at least. Gary looked up to passim. He was always trying to act like him anymore. Ash was the same way with Avari. I got the feeling they wouldn't be friends for much longer they way they were getting. Just like the three of us. When they saw us they forgot about their game and rushed over. Gary was hanging all over passim, and he was obviously reveling in the attention. Ash was jabbering excitably with Avari. oak finally showed up about ten minutes later. I remember thinking 'about time. i don't think i can take anymore of those two and their one- boy fan clubs.' oak let us into the lab and showed us the pokemon. 'WhichoneyagonnatakePassim!?Huhhuhhuh?' chanted Gary in a non-stop string of words. i looked at the pokeballs and started to reach for the one i wanted, when Passim shouted "Oh no you don't! I'm choosing first! I want squirtle!" he grabbed the ball. i said "fine by me. I wanted Charmander." Avari chimed in "That's cool, i wanted bulbasaur!" "You may now name your pokemon if you so desire." said oak. i thought for a moment, then tossed the pokeball to the floor. "All right, let's see it Anduril." Avari tossed his ball and shouted "I choose you, Aldaron!" and passim yelled "Go, Belegaer!" the three pokemon appeared before us, then turned to face one another. Passim suggested "Why don't we battle to see who's the best of us? I'll take you both at once!" "Don't be ridiculous." I said. "All our pokemon's stats are about the same, and the only attacks they know are normal types. I'd win because I'm the only one with a healing potion on hand." " I don't care! I'll take you on anyway!" he shouted. Fine, I decided. He wants me to beat him into the ground, I'll beat him into the ground. "OK, lets go."  
  
The match went quickly enough. I won without even using the potion. I beat Avari as well, and left while they went at it. i arrived in Viridian city in no time. Anduril had battled and beaten several pidgeys and rattatas no problem. i headed straight for the pokemon mart. The guy at the counter was a real jerk. He wouldn't let me buy anything until i agreed to take a package to oak. I returned to Pallet town and delivered the box to oak. He tried to get me to ask about what was in the box, but I didn't really care. I took off and arrived at the Viridian pokemart. It took some, 'convincing,' but i got the guy to let me buy 5 pokeballs. I headed west of town where i knew i could find nidorans. I looked for a while before finding one i liked. He put up quite a fight, but I caught him. I named my new nidoran male, and went on with training. I was just getting ready to head for Viridian, when I heard one of the last things I wanted to hear at that point. "Hey Vanyar! I want a rematch!" I turned around to face Passim. I wanted to tell him to go beat himself and save me some time, but I just sighed and went with him. He took me to right out side the pokemon center, saying that I'd need it after this fight. "Go, Sul!" he shouted as a pidgey appeared. I sighed, and tossed out a pokeball. "All right, let's take this guy down a notch Galvorn." my nidoran appeared, and quickly put Sul out of commission with a double kick. Passim was furious. " Go Belegaer!" his squirtle appeared. "What the heck. Let's do this like before Anduril." my Charmander appeared. "Belegaer! Bubble!" squirtle attacked, but Anduril dodged it easily, and counter attacked with his scratch until Belegaer went down. i headed off towards Viridian forest, while Passim went into the pokemon center. 


End file.
